Why So Serious?
by AppleSaucex3
Summary: Yong Soo has built a wall of protection around his heart, that is...until a certain American brings him happiness. Kimchiburger/AmeKor. Human names used, although they're still nations.


_At dawn right after midnight_

_Something in the mud opened its eyes_

_Everyone was scared of me_

_My arms stretched out forward_

_I'm the living walking dead_

_My breath was cold_

_When breathing became boring_

_That's when I found you, so shocked_

The Korean laid there in his bed, staring up at the ceiling in his apartment. Thoughts flooded their way into his head, causing him to take in a shaky breath; memories of those years of bloodshed and war. He had grown tired of this, tired of having to deal with being a nation. It hurt, to say the least. His own brother, his flesh and blood, disowned and hated him. Yong Soo couldn't seem to figure out why though, and that's what bothered him. It was the same for everyone else he's ever _tried _being close to. Yao, Kiku, Kaoru…They all hated him too. He knew it. Yao thought he was a pest, Kiku imprisoned him during those days the Korean would never forgive him for, and Kaoru…Well, he just thought he was irritating. All Yong Soo wanted to do was make everyone happy. Was that really impossible for him to do? Was it really that hard to put even a small smile on someone's face, one that wasn't artificial and forced?

But then there was _that _guy. The one who was always happy and who's stomach was a bottomless pit. Alfred was his name, and he agitated Yong Soo, solely because the American made him smile a completely legitimate smile. That's what made the Korean so confused. Why the American was so hearty was beyond him, but why he gave the Korean at least some hope in humanity was another story.

Alfred was the one to make him rethink giving up his title of a Nation. _Alfred _was the one to make every breath Yong Soo took feel like a gift that Buddha has sent him. God, that irritated Yong Soo too. There had to be some type of motive behind Alfred's efforts. There just _had _to be. There's no way in hell that the American was actually being nice to Yong Soo out of the kindness of his heart.

_Why so serious?_

_Romeo and Juliet_

_It's not a, ah, sad love story_

_Everything will be alright_

_You're a love story maniac_

_Who knows about the "inevitable happy ending"_

_My heart was covered in dust, but the engine is renewed_

_Once again, my pale lips become a bright colored rouge_

_Baby, what do you think of me? Baby, what do you think?_

_I'm not scary so get in, get in!_

Yong Soo soon shook his head and smiled to himself. He knew he was overthinking this, and his shield defending him from the traitors of the word was just put on overdrive.

Knocking the Korean out of his thoughts, he heard his phone vibrate then ring on his dresser. He had set custom ringtones for everyone, so he recognized who was calling; and of course it had to be Alfred, of all people. Yong Soo sighed and sat up, albeit a bit reluctantly. He reached over to his phone and looked at it, cleaning off the touch screen with his thumb before answering.

"_Yeoboseyo," _Yong Soo greeted in his native tongue, leaning back a bit. He smiled to himself once he heard the other's voice over the phone.

"Hey, Soo!" The Korean heard over the line, "Wanna hang out today, or are you busy?"

Yong Soo then blinked and looked at his phone. He didn't think the American would ask him to 'hang out', because no one really did. That's what made his smile widen a bit, "Yeah, da-ze! I'm not busy!"

"Awesome! I'll pick you up at, say…two?" Alfred said.

The Korean paused and looked over at his alarm clock, and it read 12:31pm. Yong Soo didn't remember it being so late in the day already, but that could be blamed on his lack of interest of leaving the comfort of his bed. With a nod, the Korean then spoke, "Sounds good, da-ze! I'll see you then?"

"M-hmm, later dude," And with that, the phone was hung up. Yong Soo grinned to himself and stood, feeling much happier than he was before.

He also felt something in his chest thud; something that hasn't thud in years, maybe decades. Yong Soo actually felt some type of affection towards someone that wasn't forced or artificial. The gears that where covered in dust in his heart where finally churning as if they were brand new, and it made the Korean ecstatic.

_I can't even remember when this long darkness began, around 100 years ago?_

_The day I met you is the beginning, that is what's more important from now on_

"_I feel like I've seen this kind of zombie movie somewhere?"_

_Oh no, this is special_

_Let's stagger when we walk_

_That's our way of love_

_Why so serious?_

_Romeo and Juliet_

_It's not a, ah, sad love story_

_Everything will be alright_

_You're a love story maniac_

_Who knows about the "inevitable happy ending"_

_My heart was covered in dust, but the engine is renewed_

_Once again, my pale lips become a bright colored rouge_

_Baby, what do you think of me? Baby, what do you think?_

_We're not different, we're already becoming similar!_

Yong Soo stretched his tense muscles before looking around, realizing the fact that he hadn't been invited anywhere just to have fun in a while. He knew why, but he didn't feel like falling back into an abyss of alone and doubt, so he dropped it. Thoughts of when Yong Soo first met the American flooded his head. He remembered the fact that Alfred helped protect him against his nuke-happy twin, and he's the reason his home is proudly representing capitalism. The Korean smiled to himself then walked over to his dresser, pulling out his favorite black tuxedo-collar-suspenders, a bright green tank top with a light, creamy green button up flannel shirt, and black skinny jeans.

Once he set the clothes up on the bed, he went over to his closet and looked through his pairs of shoes, trying to find some that would match the outfit, and that's what he did. He pulled out some shiny, lemon green Nike Kicks. It would seem somewhat fancy to some people, but it was a casualty to the Korean.

After a ten minute shower, another ten minutes of freshening up, and two minutes of dressing, Yong Soo was finally ready. He looked at his phone to check the time, and it read 1:30pm; just enough time to scrape some money together to go out with.

"I guess fifty bucks'll do, da-ze…" The Korean said to himself, sitting on the couch of his living room, counting the money he had found around the house. Yong Soo looked up when he heard a knock on his front door and stuffed the bills into his wallet. He stood and walked to the front door and greeted the guest with a smile.

"_Annyeonghaseyo, _Al!" Yong Soo exclaimed with a grin, receiving the same from the blond standing in front of him.

"Yo, Soo! What's up, bro?" Alfred said with a laugh, his blue eyes shining behind those glasses. "Nice outfit y'got there too, dudes."

Yong Soo rolled his eyes and laughed, "Thanks. Oh, where were you going to take me again, da-ze?" The Korean asked, tilting his head.

"A new horror movie came out!" Alfred exclaimed, smiling as wide as can be, which caused Yong Soo to roll his eyes. He knew the American was a total pansy when it came to horror films, but it could be fun he guessed.

"Horror movie, eh? What're we waiting for!" The Korean said with a fist pump and a wide grin; and with that, they were off to the cinema.

The movie wasn't exactly what one would call scary in Yong Soo's opinion, but Alfred seemed to think differently.

"That. Was terrifying," Alfred said in a shaky tone, clinging to Yong Soo's arm. The Korean rolled his eyes and ruffled the American's hair, trying to pry himself from the bone crushing grip.

"Yeah, sure. Totally mortifying, da-ze," Yong Soo said, hiding his smirk.

Alfred only scoffed and rolled his eyes with a pout, "It was! Anyway, c'mon; I have something else planned for us too!"

Yong Soo blinked and looked up at Alfred, raising an eyebrow, "Something else? What is it, da-ze?"

Alfred grinned and started to drag the barely-protesting Korean, "It's a surprise, dude!"

_Once the sun sets, wander the streets with me and flail_

_It may look like we have no brains but everyone has worries_

_See? I don't know about humanism, I've just come to love you_

_My blood boils again, you're the whole reason for this, c'mon_

_The next scene's climax is just beginning_

_When this music grows louder, we'll be alive tonight!_

Sundown had come without warning while the two men were sitting on the top of a large hill, staring out at the city lights and the barely-visible stars. The Korean and American sat there in a comfortable silence, contemplating life and the reason they had it. It was relaxing, yet it surprised the Korean. He didn't think he'd be out with Alfred for so long, let alone have so many plans for him. The blond had Yong Soo spray paint walls, get dinner, train-hop, everything he could think of; and now was the time to sit back and do nothing, the best nothing that could be done.

"Hey, Soo?"

Yong Soo blinked and looked over to Alfred as he was knocked out of his thoughts, "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" Alfred said with a surprisingly even tone of voice.

Yong Soo paused for a second before nodding, looking back out at the beautiful scenery in front of them.

"How do you feel about me?"

The Korean blinked and looked at Alfred once again, a bit taken back, which resulted in silence.

"…I see, so you don't really like me," Alfred said underneath his breath, although loud enough to hear, looking down. Yong Soo's eyes then widened and he rapidly shook his head.

"_A-aniyo!_ It's not like that, I just-" The Korean frantically started before being cut off.

"Don't even, dude. You hate me too. Just like everyone e-" Alfred started before being silenced by a set of fists gripping his shirt and a pair of lips that crashed onto his.

Yong Soo had did it; he finally did what he was longing to do. He finally kissed Alfred, and it was intense. The raw passion he felt from that little kiss was indescribable; and the fact that the American hadn't pushed him away yet was another good sign. It actually felt like Alfred was leaning into the kiss himself.

Soon, tongues where intertwined and clothed bodies where pressed together in lust. Yong Soo was laying on his back on the moist ground, his fingers tangled in the American's hair as Alfred hovered over him. The only thing that dared to separate them was the fabric that covered what was only meant to be seen by the significant other; and it was being tugged at, soon to be discarded, along with any regrets and the numbness that were in the two men's hearts.

_Why so serious?_

_Romeo and Juliet_

_It's not a, ah, sad love story_

_Everything will be alright_

_You're a love story maniac_

_Who knows about the "inevitable happy ending"_

_My heart was covered in dust, but the engine is renewed_

_Once again, my pale lips become a bright colored rouge_

_Baby, what do you think of me? Baby, what do you think?_

_We're not different, we're already becoming similar._

* * *

Whew. Okay, this story's based off the song 'Why So Serious' by SHINee, which you can listen to here: watch?v=hgeAmF7bgoE(Although it's in Korean).

Translations:

Yeoboseyo: Hello(Only when answering the phone)

Annyeonghaseyo: Goodmorning/Hello

Aniyo: No


End file.
